The Call of Fate
by Sirius Wolfsbane
Summary: With the weight of the Prophecy and a Dark Wizard wanting his head, Harry Potter discovers his fate. A Hero shall rise, as the defender of the innocent, but will he answer The Call of Fate?


**The Call of Fate**

**Chapter One:** Vivid Dreams and a Summer at the Burrow

The room around Harry was dark and dank, a red light coming out from under the crack of the door to his left. The bare light coming in through the small open window gave Harry enough light to find his way around the room, though the light coming from under the door was sufficient enough to lead him there. Harry thanked God the dust on the floor was as thick as it was, otherwise his shoes would have made a slight tapping noise over the unpolished wooden floors, making whoever was in the room before him alert to the presence of somebody being in the house.

So, with the advantage of nobody knowing he was there, Harry crept slowly forward, keeping alert for any noises or sudden movements. The red light from under the door was slightly brighter now, though the color was still rather dark. Harry was about to put his ear up to the door when it opened slightly. He jumped back surprised, almost having been found out, but soon realized the person or people who were in the room only opened it for circulation. Harry also found out the room before him held no windows.

With the door now being open, Harry crept forward once again and stood right outside the door. It would appear that three of four men, and one woman was in the room. Doing what, Harry had no clue, but the thought that first crawled through his mind wasn't accurate, as one of them spoke a second later. Harry could've sworn he knew who was talking.

"I'm so sorry," the voice said; Harry placed it with the female. "I didn't mean for that to happen. It just got out of control!"

Another voice entered the conversation; it was strangely high pitched, and sounded more like a baby screeching than anybody talking. Harry figured it belonged to a man, by what it said. "Women, you're slacking off with your job. And to think I want you in my Inner Circle." Harry could've sworn he heard something that sounded like swishing wood, but he couldn't be certain. The thing to happen next made his assumption correct. "Crucio!"

The women started to scream, and Harry had finally realized who the high pitched voice was. It was Lord Voldemort, and h was punishing his servants. The women he soon realized to be Bellatrix Lestrange, the one who had been dueling with Sirius before falling through the veil, and the one that was almost captured in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry.

Voldemort kept the wand on Bellatrix for two minutes before letting the curse fall off. "Get out of my site," he spat, kicking her in her side. Harry assumed she used what strength she had left to apperate, as there was a faint popping noise and Bellatrix never came out of the room. A new voice entered the conversation. Harry knew this one at once; it belonged to Lucius Malfoy.

"The prophecy is no more, Milord," Malfoy said. Harry made the assumption of his bowing slightly, as his voice sounded lower to the floor at first, then sounded as he had his head lifted. "Nobody heard it, though. I'm sure this is good for you?"

"Crucio!" Voldemort said quietly, not even giving Lucius the pleasure of his speaking. Voldemort kept the spell on Lucius for a long time, not even taking it off when blood began to drip out of Lucius's nose. "You failed me Malfoy, and will receive severe punishment. I want you back at the hideout when I return. Get out of here."

Again, Harry made the assumption that Lucius, too, had apperated, as there was, once more, the slight popping noise. It appeared to Harry that Voldemort put his wand away, and that he was congratulating the third person in the room. "Your private mission went wonderful," he said, and it sounded as though Voldemort was shaking the hand of the last person. "I was especially pleased with the horrible details. That family deserved what they got. For this, you will accompany me with one thing, and one thing alone."

"What would that by, Milord?" the man asked almost silently. Harry thought the man to be young, not much older than twenty.

"To get Harry Potter."

Harry Potter bolted upright in his small, uncomfortable bed after having one of the most vivid dreams in his life. It wasn't the actual dream that had woken him up, but the horrible pain he had in his scar. Before getting out of bed, he put his hand over his scar, finding his forehead and much more of his body covered in a cold sweat. The scar seemed to be a little longer, but he wasn't concerned with that.

Harry threw the thin sheet off of himself and drug himself out of his bed and over to the mirror in his wardrobe. The sweat was practically dripping off of his face, small wet patches appeared on his shirt. Harry had now decided he would only sleep in his boxers, to prevent this from happening again. He didn't want his aunt to ask questions, and Harry knew that is exactly what would happen.

He stood in that position for a while, slightly rubbing his scar, hoping the pain would subdue. It did a moment later, though there was the lingering pain in the form of a headache. Harry, using his wand, simply muttered a charm to remove the headache, and walked over to his desk, pulling a piece of parchment out of one of the lower locations.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I remember in my fourth year when you told me to let you know whenever I had one of those dreams. Well, I had one tonight, and it was one of the most vivid ones I've ever had. I was actually there, right outside the door of the person who was speaking! Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy were there, too, as well as a third man, though I don't know who this is._

_Voldemort punished Bellatrix and Lucius both with the Cruciatous, then congratulated the third man for apparently giving a family what they deserved. I'm not quite sure what he was talking about, but before I woke up I heard him tell the man something about working alongside him in his next mission, a mission to get me!_

_I will conclude this by telling you I want to get to the Burrow before my birthday, as I'm sick and tired of staying in this house. I will be writing a letter for the Weasleys, informing them I want to come, though I'm sure they won't object. I'll send Hedwig with your letter right away, and send the other one to the Weasleys once she returns. I hope you'll let me._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry folded the letter, put down his quill, and walked over to Hedwig. "I want you to take this to Dumbledore, girl," Harry said, his voice light and friendly, as he tied the letter to her leg. "And come right back. I'll have some owl treats for you and another letter to send when you return." At the mention of owl treats, Hedwig gave out an almost silent hoot of approval, and flew out the open window.

Harry walked back to his desk, pulled out a new piece of parchment, and began to write another letter.

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_I'm sending this to you alone as I want it to be a surprise for the rest of the family. In the last letter I sent to Dumbldore, I explained to him I had another dream, though I don't feel the need to worry you more in this letter. I'm sure Dumbledore will give you more information if you ask for it._

_I do have a question for you, though. As I said in my letter to Dumbledore, I want to come as soon as I can to the Burrow, and spend the rest of the summer with you, including my birthday! I decided I want to leave the Dursleys for good, and since you're the closest thing to a mother to me, I figured I'd love to come live with you. I hope you approve, though I highly doubt I need even ask._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

This letter, too, Harry folded, but he kept it on his desk. A faint tint of gold started to come about the horizon, making Harry look questionably at his alarm clock. It was a little past five o'clock in the morning; two more hours before the rest of the Dursley family would be up. Harry decided he would catch up on his reading, as he was going to try and concentrate on his studies this year.

He walked over to his trunk and pulled out some of the books in there, finally deciding on a book entitled "Magical Theory: Part One", though he knew it would be very boring. He was asleep once again before finishing reading the introduction, but was awoken soon enough when his aunt began pounding on his bedroom rood.

"Get up!" she screeched, banging on the door once more. "Now!" With one final pound, Harry heard he walking away and down the stairs.

Harry rose off his bed for the second time that morning, the book falling off his chest onto the floor with a slight thump. He didn't feel like moving, a new headache having formed, though he slowly walked towards his wardrobe, opening the door to the left, and began pulling clothes off. Every stitch of clothes Harry owned was brand new; he treated himself before arriving home to a shopping spree within Muggle London. Harry pulled out tee-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, putting both on in a timely fashion, so not to be yelled at once again upon arrival in the kitchen.

When he did manage to get downstairs, he found the Dursleys ready to leave. Harry inquired them as to where they were going and was rudely told it was none of his business, and that there was some warm cereal in the top cupboard, and some bread in the breadbox. Harry found it weird that they were providing him with enough food for the morning, let alone letting him stay alone in the house. He didn't argue, though, solely because the chance at having some real food was overwhelming.

Harry bid them goodbye as they walked out the door, and Harry heard his Uncle mumble weirdo under his breath. Harry couldn't agree more, and he knew the feeling was mutual, but kept his kind words to himself, as he didn't want the food snatched out from under him.

As Harry entered the kitchen, he found out that the cupboards the Dursleys didn't want him in were locked, which wasn't a problem for Harry, as he knew the spell to unlock them and was no able to use magic out of school. Of course, nobody knew this, and Harry was going to keep it that way. He wasn't going to let the Dursleys know; it was going to be more fun using magic while in the house with their assumption of him not being able to do it. It gave Harry joy at the thought of it. What a fun summer!

Once Harry had everything warmed up and eaten, he put the dirty dishes in the sink and went up to his room, only to find Hedwig waiting for him. She had a letter with her, and Harry assumed it was from Dumbledore, as that was who she was originally sent to. Sure enough, it was from Dumbledore, and Harry was quite surprised with the quick response.

_Harry,_

_I do thank you for taking the time to inform me of your dream. It is most peculiar, as this is the first one you've actually had a physical form in your dream, and I will look into it. I'm not sure about why you were in the dream, but I will have an answer to you by the time you arrive at Hogwarts. Perhaps we can arrange a meeting at you-know-where to discuss this further._

_About you going to the Weasleys, I'll let down what I had previously told myself at the beginning of the summer and let you. I know this summer is going to be hard with you, with what happened a few weeks ago, and you're going to need a motherly figure. Your aunt won't provide that, even though I've sent her letters obeying her to, and I'm sure you're jumping with joy reading this._

_Of course, you will be receiving your OWL testing results soon; they will come with your Hogwarts informational letter from Professor McGonagall, as well as your ticket for King's Cross. I'm sure you'll be pleased with what the letter has to say, and I can let you know now this will be a fun year from you._

_All the best,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Harry put the letter aside and almost jumped with joy, as Dumbledore had predicted. H considered writing back to thank him, but finally decided it was time to send the Weasleys his letter. He grabbed the one that was meant for them, as well as a few owl treats for Hedwig, and after giving her the treats, he tied the letter to her leg. "Take this to the Weasleys," he said, and with Hedwig knowing nobody else was home, she let out a loud hoot before diving out the window in the direction of the Burrow.

This summer break was going to be a great experience for Harry.

A week had passed, and Harry had finally received his letter back from the Weasleys. They must've told Hedwig to fly back, because Errol was the one to deliver the letter. He needed a day and a half to recover from the journey, and was forever thankful of the treatment Harry gave to him over the many times he had come.

_Dear Harry,_

_What a surprise to have gotten a letter from you! I know we don't usually corresponded with each other, and that's it's usually you and Ron, but I have a reason for not letting him write to you before you get here, which he doesn't know of yet._

_Of course you can stay with us! I find it rude you were to ask. Harry dear, you will always have a home here if the time calls for it, just pop on in whenever. Don't worry, I don't mind._

_I talked it over with Arthur and we can come and get you today. I know I wrote this letter yesterday, and you're receiving it today, and you're hearing me right, we'll get you today. We're going to be driving; Arthur received a slight promotion in his department and was able to buy another car. Not that I'm joyed in riding in it, as I find them horrendous, but it'll better then flooing into your Uncle's place. We'll be to get you at five o'clock today, so have everything ready!_

_See you soon!_

_Mrs. Weasley_

Harry was grateful for the response, and knew he didn't need to ask, but sent the letter just in case. He put it in one of the spare compartments in his trunk, where it would stay the rest of the summer, and began looking for things around his room he would be taking with him. He grabbed spare quills, spare parchment, a couple of schoolbooks, some clothes, even one of his robes, and tossed it all in his trunk. He decided that he would pack everything properly later, as he didn't have much time before the Weasleys would arrive.

Once his trunk was ready, he pulled it downstairs only to find the Durslesy all in the sitting room, the tele on. They all knew Harry had entered the room, but chose to ignore it, but when Uncle Vernon saw Harry with his trunk, it was time for alarm.

"Where do you think you're going, boy?" he questioned, his fat face staring in Harry's direction.

"I'm leaving for the rest of the summer," Harry said simply, setting his trunk down. He sat down on it, and noticed the faces of all three Dursleys light up. "I'll be with the Weasleys for the rest of the summer," Harry went on. "They were the ones that came through the fireplace a few years back."

At the mention of the destruction of the fireplace, Uncle Vernon rose. "I hope they've found a more civilized manor of transportation," he said, the vein in his temple starting to pop. "I don't want them coming through the bloody fireplace again, and they better be dressed properly. We don't need people of _their_ statue in this household."

"Oh, they will be coming differently, but I don't know on how they will be dressed," Harry said, a smirk coming on his face. "at any rate, we can erase the memory of anybody who questions you."

At the mention of magic, Uncle Vernon lost his temper. "Now you listen here boy," he began, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Of course, being the man that he was, he went to the door, and slowly opened it, only to let out a silent yelp and call for Harry.

"Boy, come here!"

Harry got off his trunk slowly, not knowing what his uncle wanted. When he did enter the entrance hallway, however, he soon found out. Mr. and Mrs. weasley were at the door, clad in wizarding robes, asking for Harry. "What are they doing here?" Uncle Vernon asked, his face purple and the vein in his temple finally popping.

"They are the ones who were coming to get me," Harry said, pulling his wand out and summoning his trunk.

Uncle Vernon noticed Harry using magic, and this didn't go too well with him. "What do you think you're doing?" he bellowed, lurching for Harry's wand.

Harry, noticing his uncle jumping at him, darted out of the way, stifling back a laugh as his uncle landed face first on the floor. "I was simply getting my trunk Uncle Vernon. After all, I'm leaving."

Once the trunk was to Harry, he used magic to get it out of the house, and into the trunk of the Weasleys car. "Cya," Harry said with a wave as he charmed the door shut.

The ride to the Burrow was very uneventful, seeing as Mr. Weasley didn't have the hang of driving a car, and Mrs. Weasley was scared out of her mind. The first word was said once everybody was out of the car and walking up to the Burrow.

"It'll be a real surprise to everybody once you show up, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, making him stop to give him a big hug. "At your request, we didn't tell anybody."

"Thanks," Harry said. Once Mrs. Weasley had let him out of the hug, his head turned towards the house as he heard the front door open. ginny was running out.

"Harry!" she exlaimed, running over towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the rest of the summer!" Harry said, embracing her in a tight hug. "Don't let anybody know though."

"Don't worry, I won't."

LATER THAT DAY

Harry sat down on his cot before leaning back onto his back. "Ron?" he said, looking up at him, though not moving from his position.

"Go to sleep Harry."

Harry noticed his surrounding pretty well. It was right outside 4 Privet Drive. He had no idea what he was doing there, nor why it was dark. He knew he had just went to sleep, but how in the name of the Lord could he have gotten here so quick? He wasn't even sure the places were in the same time zone!

But that didn't matter to Harry as he saw flashes of green light coming out of the upper story windows. Harry ran into the house, though he didn't have his wand. He soon found out nobody could see him anyway, and he figured he was dreaming. He went up the stairs to the second story landing, only to have Dudley fly right next to him, hitting the wall, dead. Harry went further up the stairs only to see his aunt and uncle being murdered...

By Lord Voldemort!

Author's Note: So, I left it in a cliffhanger, just because I can't think of what to write, and I'm famous for ending a chapter like that. I'm leaving this chapter short for now, as I don't have the time to write much over the next few days (and the fact my arms hurt like crazy...damn tendentious!), so don't expect a chapter anytime soon. The next one will be longer, though. I hope.

If you have any questions for me, or whatever, take a trip to the forum for this story: http/hpcof. for those who were going to beta, I wanted to get this chapter out. You can beta the next one, though!

Oh, before I forget. If you find any errors, please address it at the forum! Thanks!


End file.
